familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kendall County, Texas
Kendall County is a county located on the Edwards Plateau in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2008 census, its population was 32,886. Its seat is Boerne . The county is named for George Wilkins Kendall, a journalist and Mexican-American War correspondent. Progressive Farmer rated Kendall County fifth in its list of the "Best Places to Live in Rural America" in 2006. It is part of the San Antonio Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Timeline *8000 b.c. Early native American inhabitants include Kiowa, Comanche and Lipan Apache. *1700’s Lipan Apaches discover Cascade Caverns. *1842 :April 20 - Adelsverein organized in Germany to promote emigration to Texas. :June 7 - Fisher-Miller Land Grant sets aside three million acres to settle 600 families and single men of German, Dutch, Swiss, Danish, Swedish, and Norwegian ancestry in Texas. *1844, June 26 - Henry Francis Fisher sells interest in land grant to Adelsverein. *1845 :Prince Carl of Solms-Braunfels secures title to 1,265 acres of the Veramendi grant, including the Comal Springs and River, for the Adelsverein. :February - Thousands of German immigrants are stranded at port of disembarkation Indianaola on Matagorda Bay. With no food or shelters, living in holes dug into the ground, an estimated 50% die from disease or starvation. The living begin to walk to their destinations hundreds of miles away. :May - John O. Meusebach arrives in Galveston. :December 20 - Henry Francis Fisher and Burchard Miller sell their rights in the land grant to Adelsverein. *1847 :Meusebach–Comanche Treaty :Sisterdale established. *1849 Freethinkers Bettina colonists from Llano County settle Tusculum, named after Cicero’s home in ancient Rome. The initial community bans any churches from being erected. The town is later re-named Boerne, for German-Jewish political writer Ludwig Börne, who influenced Karl Marx. *1850’s George W. Kendall introduces sheep ranching to the County. *1854 :John O. Meusebach receives an appointment as commissioner from Governor Elisha M. Pease :May 14–15, San Antonio - The Texas State Convention of Germans adopt a political, social and religious platform, including: 1) Equal pay for equal work; 2) Direct election of the President of the United States; 3) Abolition of capital punishment; 4) “Slavery is an evil, the abolition of which is a requirement of democratic principles..”; 5) Free schools – including universities - supported by the state, without religious influence; and 6) Total separation of church and state. :Comfort is founded by German immigrant Freethinkers and abolitionists. *1860 Boerne Village Band is formed by Karl Dienger. *1861 Unionists from Kerr, Gillespie, and Kendall counties participate in the formation of the Union League, a secret organization to support President Abraham Lincoln’s policies. *1862 :Kendall County is established from Kerr and Blanco counties, named for journalist George Wilkins Kendall. Boerne is the county seat. :The Union League forms companies to protect the frontier against Indians and their families against local Confederate forces. Conscientious objectors to the military draft are primarily among Tejanos and Germans . :May 30 – Confederate authorities impose martial law on Central Texas. :August 10 - Nueces massacre in Kinney County. Jacob Kuechler serves as a guide for 61 conscientious objectors attempting to flee to Mexico. Scottish born Confederate irregular James Duff and his Duff’s Partisan Rangers pursue and overtake them at the Nueces River, 34 are killed, some executed after being taken prisoner.Jacob Kuechler survives the battle. The cruelty shocks the people of Gillespie County. 2,000 take to the hills to escape Duff's reign of terror. :Spring Creek Cemetery near Harper in Gillespie County has a singular grave with the names Sebird Henderson, Hiram Nelson, Gus Tegener and Frank Scott. The inscription reads “Hanged and thrown in Spring Creek by Col. James Duff’s Confederate Regiment.” *1866, August 10 - Treue der Union Monument ("Loyalty to the Union") in Comfort dedicated to the German Texans slain at the Nueces massacre. * 1870 Original Kendall County limestone courthouse built. Italianate architecture. Architect Philip Zoeller and S. F. Stendeback. *1885 :Austrian-born Andreas Engel founds Bergheim :Sisterdale cotton gin begins operations. *1887 San Antonio and Aransas Pass Railroad begins Boerne to San Antonio route. Boerne Convention and Visitors Bureau *1897, May 27 - John O. Meusebach dies at his farm at Loyal Valley in Mason County, is buried in the Marschall Meusebach Cemetery at Cherry Spring. *1900 Kendall County has 542 farms. Area has risen from in 1880 to . Stockraising is still the principal industry. *1914 San Antonio, Fredericksburg and Northern Railway connects Fredericksburg with the San Antonio and Aransas Pass track just east of Comfort. *1918 Hygieostatic Bat Roost house built in Comfort to attract bats to eradicate mosquitoes and reduce the spread of malaria. Designed for former San Antonio Mayor Albert Steves Sr., by bat authority Dr. Charles A. R. Campbell. *1930’s :The Great Depression brings increase in tenant farming. :Commercial development of Cascade Caverns begins. *World War II - American Military bases in the San Antonio area provide jobs for Kendall County residents. *1983 Guadalupe River State Park opens to the public. *1988 Federal Republic of Germany recognizes the Boerne Village Band for its contribution to the German heritage in Texas and America. *1990, Earth Day – Cibolo Nature Center opens to the public. *1991 Texas legislature adopts a resolution recognizing the Boerne Village Band for "keeping alive German music as a part of our heritage." *1998 Current Kendall County limestone, steel and concrete Courthouse built in Boerne, across the street from the original 1870 courthouse. Architect Rehler Vaughn & Koone, Inc Darmstadt Society of Forty Count Castell of the Adelsverein negotiated with the separate Darmstadt Society of Forty to colonize two hundred families on the Fisher-Miller Land Grant territory in Texas. In return, they were to receive $12,000 in money, livestock, equipment and provisions for a year. After the first year, the colonies were expected to support themselves.King (1967) p.122 The colonies attempted were Castell, Leiningen, Bettina, Schoenburg and Meerholz in Llano County; Darmstädler Farm in Comal County; and Tusculum in Kendall County. Of these, only Castell survives. The colonies failed after the Adelsverein funding expired, and also due to conflict of structure and authorities. Some members moved to other Adelsverein settlements in Texas. Others moved elsewhere, or returned to Germany. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.09%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 10 * U.S. Highway 87 * State Highway 46 *Farm to Market Road 473 Adjacent counties *Gillespie County (north) *Blanco County (northeast) *Comal County (southeast) *Bexar County (south) *Bandera County (southwest) *Kerr County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2008, there were 32,886 people, 8,613 households, and 6,692 families residing in the county. The population density was 36 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 9,609 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.86% White, 0.56% Native American, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.23% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 4.41% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. 17.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,613 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.20% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.30% were non-families. 19.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.20% under the age of 18, 6.10% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 26.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $49,521, and the median income for a family was $58,081. Males had a median income of $39,697 versus $28,807 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,619. About 7.90% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.60% of those under age 18 and 9.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Boerne *Fair Oaks Ranch Census-designated place *Comfort Other communities *Bergheim *Kendalia *Sisterdale *Waring *Welfare See also *Adelsverein *German Texan *Kendall County Courthouse and Jail *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kendall County, Texas References External links * Official website * * Best Places to Live in 2006 from the Progressive Farmer website Category:Kendall County, Texas Category:Established in 1862 Category:Counties of Texas Category:San Antonio metropolitan area Category:Guadalupe River (Texas) Category:German-American history